Inspiration
by velika lubov
Summary: How can you find a girl you've met for only one minute and never seen before in your entire life? This is the story about a man willing to do anything just to see 'her' again...
1. it all started on a hot June 2002

K, this story is based on a Mexican movie called 'Inspiración', it's really sweet. This story takes place in 2006; Matt here is 29, Mimi is 28 (well, now you can figure out all the others, right?); but it also has flashbacks or they tell what happened four years ago (2002) so just subtract 4 years to everyone. hope you like it. Plz review!!!  
  
Oh, by the way, I don't own Digimon, Benny Ibarra's song ('Inspiración'), nor the movie 'Inspiración' itself.  
  
(I also changed a bit in here, k?)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inspiration ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The conquest of true love... lasts forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
A man, that looked about twenty nine years old, all clad in black was sitting on a stage (a bohemian kind of stage) with a guitar in his hands. It was Yamato Ishida, the great composer, who is in 'Friends' (A bar) playing some of his famous songs.  
  
"Well, as you know... this is almost the end," Yamato spoke. Everyone starts to protest. "Hey, I know... I know... but you know, all good this eventually come to an end... even though you want to keep them for some more time... they end."  
  
'Friends' was full, and I really mean full. Well, it was obvious why. Yamato was a great star, and everyone liked his music, it was so romantic.  
  
"And for the last song, any suggestions?"  
  
"Inspiration!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Ha, ha, alright! I was going to pick that one even if you didn't pick it. Hey, do you want to hear the story of how I did this song? From where I got my inspiration to write 'Inspiration'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well... it all started on a hot June 2002, me and my friends, Tai, Michael, and James, were on vacation. It was a boring summer, so all the weekends we went to the clubs... especially to 'Tambay'. I never really had a girlfriend, I just didn't seem to find the right one, so I got tired and started to say that no women worth it."  
  
Some of the audience grasps. "Wait, wait! Don't kill me, I was wrong." He eyed someone in the crowd.  
  
"Any way... my best friend, Tai, always tried to hook me up with girls, but the ones he got me were really not my type."  
  
---------------(Here's where he is still telling it, but since I don't want to make a Matt's POV, I'm going to write it in Normal POV, this is on June 2002!)-----------  
  
Tai finally showed up with the drinks, and took a seat between Matt and Michael, James was in next to Michael. "Hey! Got the beers, who want one?"  
  
"Gimme" Michael took one from Tai, open it and started drinking. "Ah, refreshing."  
  
"Pass me one, Tai."  
  
"Sure thing, Matt." Tai threw one to Matt, who catch it and glared at him. "Here ya go pal!"  
  
"Hey, guys, guys... look!" James pointed to the baseball players ('cuz they were on a baseball game, duh!), and they hit a home run. "Here it comes, here it comes!"  
  
The four guys stood up and looked at the ball, Tai took out a glove and jumped. The ball went to the guys two rows behind them, and Tai was all over the seats, his back hurting. "Ouch."  
  
"You know, that wasn't even near when you jumped." Matt helped him to sit down correctly.  
  
"So? I could've reached if it wasn't because of this shit." Tai kicked the seat. "Ouch, it hurts, it hurts!"  
  
Michael and James laughed their heads off while Matt only shook his head.  
  
"So..." Michael started once he stopped laughing, "we're going to 'Tambay' today, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Matt, by the way... I got you a date." Tai sat back down.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. No way, Tai. The last date was awful, she was only a child, for God sake!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe she was, but hell she cooperates." James said as he chuckled.  
  
A sly smile appeared on Tai's face. "Yeah..." He licks his lips.  
  
"That's just disgusting, guys, she was only fifteen!"  
  
"So she was Matt. But don't worry, my friend, this girl is really different." Tai winked at Michael and James, who only smiled.  
  
"Maybe this will finally hook you up." Michael shrugged.  
  
A girl with shorts and light sleeveless blouse pass right in front of them, Tai, Michael and James started to make sounds. "I rather hook up with you, honey." James said.  
  
Matt cover his eyes with his hands. "You know, you guys are really low scum."  
  
"Hey, Mattie-matt! Don't tell me you didn't like her." Tai asked to his blonde friend.  
  
"I-..." Matt was interrupted by James.  
  
"Maybe our little Matt here isn't interested in girls..." He said chuckling.  
  
"Hey! That's not it! I just haven't met the right girl. All the one's I met don't worth it." Matt reasoned.  
  
"Well, maybe Jun can change your mind, Matt." Tai said containing his laugh. The other two were secretly laughing, Matt eyed them suspiciously but sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't knew what they were up to, or if this Jun girl was the right girl. I just didn't knew. But it was the worst night of my entire life... or was it the best...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt arrived at Tambay at ten thirty, more less, and he leaved his black Pathfinder to the valet parking. He was about to go when he heard the valet calling him.  
  
"Hey, ass, the keys!"  
  
Matt threw him the keys and headed for his friends. He was late, as always, but they were used to it.  
  
"Hey! Sorry for being so early!" Matt chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. Come here, Matt, there's someone I want you to meet. There she is, good luck." And with that, Tai leaved Matt's side.  
  
Matt stares at a beautiful girl with short brown hair, dressed with some tight pants and a tube blouse. 'Hey, maybe this date isn't so bad.' Then, the girl turned around, and smiled at Matt. She ran and Matt thought she was going to hug him. The girl hugged alright... but not him, she hugged a guy with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Damn." Matt looked annoyed. Suddenly this other girl with short spiky brown hair stood in front of him. She was eating a hot dog and was all dumb. He doubted if he should go on, but still he did. "You must be Jun."  
  
"Yeah, the one and only. You're Matt, right?" Matt nodded, she smiled. "You're more handsome than Tai told me." She caught Matt staring weirdly at her hot dog. "Oh, sorry, what some? It's cuz my mother always tells me to eat before going anywhere, she's always like 'Eat, eat, eat, eat!'. But she's kinda right, you never know, I didn't have time to eat at home so I bought this. It's really good!"  
  
She almost forced Matt to eat it. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Anyway, here. I'm full." She gave it to Matt who looked grossed.  
  
Then Tai went over to them and put an arm around each other shoulders. "Great! So you've met!"  
  
"Yeah, hey Tai, you never said Matt is a total hunk, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, Tai, 'thanks'." Matt went all sarcastic.  
  
"Sure, hey, let's go in! I'm not here only to stare!" Tai put an arm on his date waist.  
  
They all headed to the door, where two guards were and they immediately got in. "Thanks, bro." Tai shook his hand.  
  
Two other guys tried to get in with them but the guard didn't let them pass. "You can't enter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Back off."  
  
Inside Tambay.  
  
Everyone was seated together, Jun was next to Matt. ".and I was so full, I swear I could have any more, and I told him 'No sex today, I have gases' then we lay on the couch and started to watch E.T." Jun was all exited telling her 'amazing' anecdotes, Matt just stared at her with an 'I can't believe this' face. "By the way, what color would an alien dick be?"  
  
Matt almost chocked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, it could be black... maybe green, or maybe yellow with purple dots. Will their dicks have flakes? Oh, no... that would hurt, or maybe not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, maybe is this big!" She extends her arms and pushed a glass with coke to spill all over Matt. "Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok, it's ok. just don't touch!" He stood up and pushed someone who was behind him, he turns around to see a beautiful girl with honey eyes staring at him. "Hi." he said quietly.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You pushed me!" She turned around and started to walk away. "Asshole."  
  
Matt frowned. 'What an attitude problem.'  
  
Tai looked at him, and then at his stained pants. "Ha, ha, ha! Liked her that much, Matt?"  
  
Matt glared at his friend. "Fuck off, Tai." The brunette chuckled and turned around.  
  
Matt sighed and started walking away toward the bathroom, meanwhile he looked around the place, then it happened. He saw the most wonderful creature standing on the second floor, resting on the railing. She had beautiful curly brown hair, and a lovely face.  
  
Matt's mouth was lightly open, his eyes never left her face and body. He could see her starting moving away. She was heading to the stairs and started to go down, Matt stood exactly were she would arrive, he was waiting for her.  
  
The girl clad in a black mini skirt and a red sleeveless blouse went down the stairs, and almost as she reached the dance floor (where Matt was)... she tripped!  
  
"Oh my God, are you ok?" Matt helped her to get up, his voice full of concern.  
  
The girl nodded her head and then looked into the sapphire eyes of Matt. She was about to go away when Matt asked her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Beautiful." He looked right into her auburn eyes.  
  
To be continued... ^^  
  
  
  
Hey! What do you say? Like it? Hope you do. I'll continue if there are at least 5 reviews, k? Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
Meems. 


	2. searching for the inspiration

Thanks 4 Ur reviews! And, as promised, here's chapter two! Hope ya'll like it! Hey, don't forget to review! Yup, I also changed his chapter!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inspiration ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The conquest of true love... lasts forever."  
  
  
  
"Beautiful." He looked right into her auburn eyes.  
  
Matt took out his hand to stroke Mimi's cheek, but she jerked away. Matt looked confused. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I-. I've gotta go." Mimi turned around and went up the stairs, then went trough the exit.  
  
Matt stood there, watching her leave. At a snail's pace, he turned around and was about to depart too, but something impeded him. 'What the hell am I doing?' He turned around again and went through the same 'path' Mimi went through.  
  
"I've got to stop her!" When he was out of Tambay, he looked around. He saw the guy who the guards didn't let in climbing the windows trying to get in.  
  
He turned around his head and saw her, the valet parked a silver Honda and gave the keys to Mimi who took it and sat on the driver's seat.  
  
"Wait!" Matt called out, and he started to run to her car, but she didn't see him coming so she sped up and left.  
  
Matt was still running toward her car, but when it disappeared he lost his balance and fall backwards. He stayed there, laying on the ground, he suddenly got angry and threw a pebble that he found next to him. "Damn."  
  
"Ouch! Fuck!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Matt called out to the guy that was climbing the windows; he had hit him on his head losing his balance and tumbled down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what happened; it was as if I saw an angel. A goddess. Even though I only saw her for a couple of minutes, she left a mark in my soul. That night I couldn't stop thinking about her... suddenly all these gaudy thoughts came to my mind. They flooded my mind so badly, that I couldn't sleep... so I got up and started writing all the stuff that crossed my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt got to his house, open his bedroom door and threw himself on his bed. He was tired and tried to sleep, but his mind was still on Mimi... her beautiful golden-brown eyes, her long russet hair, her creamy skin... it was driving him crazy!  
  
Abruptly, all this sweet words and phrases came to his mind. There were so many, that he couldn't fall asleep. So he made up him mind and stood up, slipped with this carpet and after giving it a deadly glare he made his way to his study desk.  
  
Mimi's face popped into Matt's head, he smiled and started writing beautiful things about her and poems dedicated to her.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"'When I see your eyes, I see through you... your soul, so sincere and pure. And for always, please remember this: the sky may fall and the stars may too, but after all, I will still love you'. Damn it, Matt, what did you smoke?" Michael started laughing like mad.  
  
James, who was swimming in Matt's pool (A/N: They're in Matt's house, ok?), got out of the pool and sat down the edge of it. He was also laughing like mad.  
  
"Oh, man, shut-up." Matt snatched the sheet of paper with his poems off of Michael's hands, Michael chuckled. "The only reason I showed this to you guys is because I thought you were my 'friends' and wouldn't laugh at me."  
  
"Sure Matt, we your friends, and as such we let you know when you're writing drivel crap." Michael tried to reason with Matt.  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying harder, I mean, you did pretty bad on the finals. Are you grounded?" James pointed out.  
  
"Not yet," Matt shrugged.  
  
"Well, ya know guys, if they gave me the option of going to school or writing drivel crap, I prefer writing that shit." Michael said as he put his sunglasses on the table and took off his shirt. "I'm going for a swim."  
  
"The water's kind of cold." James told him, but he cared less.  
  
"Ah! Crap!"  
  
Matt and James both shook their heads. "So... this girl has really got you, huh?"  
  
"It's terrible, like I'm under a spell or something... I just can't keep her out of my mind." Matt took a sit next to him on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Maybe we can search her. What's the girl's name?"  
  
"Mimi..." He whispered dreamily.  
  
"Mimi what?" James looked at him.  
  
"Mimi... I don't know." He sighed.  
  
"What?! Matt, do you know how many girls in this town are named Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I know. But how could I've asked her last name? Remember, I only met her for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Dude... you're screwed."  
  
"I know." Matt lowered his head; he looked at the pool's water.  
  
"Oh, I know! Do you remember the car's plaques?" James asked him.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow and looked at James with a 'huh?' face. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, if you remember the plaques you can go to the mall and look for her car and wait for her."  
  
"What? No shit. Damn, that's gotta be the worst idea ever, James!"  
  
"Sorry, it was only a suggestion. It's that or staying with the girl Tai set you up yesterday..." James shrugged.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the girl I got you?" Tai swim to them, his big hair down looked as if he had it shoulder's size.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? Dude, you set me up with the most insane girl of the club!" Matt screamed at Tai, who only smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Jun's a weirdo." James snickered.  
  
"And for setting me with an airhead, you're going to help me look for Mimi."  
  
"What? No way Matt, it's like looking for a needle in a barn!" Tai protested.  
  
"Ok, let's make a little bet." Matt smiled.  
  
Tai frowned; he knew Matt was up to something. "What kind of bet?"  
  
"You're going to pick an initial number, and after doing some mathematic procedures I'll tell you which number you got... well that is if you don't have any problem with thinking."  
  
"Hey!" Tai crossed his arms. "I can think."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not something you do the best." Matt joked while Tai frowned. When the blonde saw his face he continued quickly. "Well, here's the deal, loser does whatever the winner wants him to do."  
  
"Whatever?" Tai asked; this was getting interesting.  
  
"Whatever. So... are you in?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai hesitated for a while. "I don't know Matt; this might be a trick ya know."  
  
"Aaaw," Michael called as he approached the other three guys, "I think our little Taichi here is being a chicken."  
  
"Fuck off, Mike. Alright, I'll do it." Tai sighed and look up at Matt. "Shoot."  
  
"K, first of all, think about a number BUT don't tell it to me." Matt explained.  
  
"Uh-huh." Tai concentrated on his number. '7'  
  
"Know, to that number, add the next highest number to it. For instance, if you chose 1 add to it 2, got it?"  
  
Tai nodded. 'Well that's 7 plus 8... which is... uh, 15? Yeah, 15.' "Yeah."  
  
"Now, add 9 to it."  
  
'15 plus 9 is... uh, I...' Tai hit Michaels arm. "Hey, how much is 15 plus 9?" He whispered.  
  
"It's 24, Tai." He whispered back.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks. All set, Matt."  
  
"Divide it by 2." Matt instructed.  
  
"Ok." 'That's 12."  
  
"Any finally subtract the number you first thought of to the total."  
  
'Uh, 12 minus 7... mmm, 5! Yeah, 5!'  
  
"Now I'm going to guess your answer." Matt closed his eyes and pretended to concentrate.  
  
"Ha, there's no possible way you can guess-"  
  
"Five."  
  
"What?" Tai almost freaked out.  
  
"Five." Matt repeated. James and Michael looked in awe at Matt.  
  
"How... why... how?" Tai babbled.  
  
"Three excellent questions." James pointed out.  
  
"And... your punishment will be... taking Jun out on a date!" Matt said his last words cut by his laugh. Michael and James joined him.  
  
"Fine, fine... but remember, I'll get you back on this one!"  
  
Everyone laughs hysterically while Tai only mumbled things under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I got my revenge on Tai, that was one down... but the hardest part was still up: my search for Mimi. I spent five day looking for her like mad. I went to the mall almost everyday, I went two times more to Tambay, I even go out in my car only to try and find her. It was useless, nothing work. But one week later..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was walking his Dalmatian through the park, he was down, he had spent one entire week looking for Mimi, but nothing worked.  
  
'I'm such a fool... I really though I had found my soul mate, and I lost it!' He lowered his head, and when he did, he saw that one of his shoe laze wasn't tied. When he bent down to tie it, he accidentally dropped his dog's strap... (and guess what? ^^) the dog started to run!  
  
When Matt looked up he saw his dog about 25 feet away. "Damn."  
  
Matt ran after his dog, suddenly the dog stops at the middle of the street and he speeds even more to catch him. When he reached him, Matt heard a car put the brake on just before crashing into him. "Thanks, God."  
  
A girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and dark sunglasses stepped out of the silver Honda. "Oh my God, is your dog ok?"  
  
"Yeah he is-" Matt couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't believe it! It was Mimi! The girl he had been looking for like mad for a whole week! And now here she was... almost running over him and his dog. "...ok." He finally completed his sentence.  
  
"Great! Now can you and your dog move away so I can get home?" Mimi smiled sweetly, Matt nodded his head. "Thanks." She got into her car and turned on the engine and accelerate after Matt and his dog got out of the way.  
  
It took Matt a couple of seconds to get out of the shock. "Damn! I can't let her get away again!"  
  
Matt stopped a cab and got inside of it (yeah, his dog too!), caring less that a woman was already inside. "Follow that car!" He pointed Mimi's silver Honda.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? I was already in the cab, can't you see?" The fat women groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, it's hard not to see you ma'am. But I can't take you, she was first here." The taxi driver tried to reason with Matt.  
  
Matt took out his wallet. "Ok, I'll give you 30 bucks if you follow that car."  
  
The women hit Matt's head with her purse. "What about me?"  
  
"I'll give you 15 bucks! Just follow that car."  
  
The women took the money and started to hit the taxi diver's head with her purse. "Hurry, hurry! Didn't you hear him, jackass! Follow that car!" Then, at last, the taxi driver speed up after Mimi's car.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Matt arrived at what he assumed was Mimi's house, he (and his dog) stepped out of the cab and give the money to the taxi driver, then it take off.  
  
Matt saw the cab disappear and he sighed, and tried to gather all his courage to go and knock on her door. Once he knocked, he rehearsed what he wanted to tell her. "Hi, I'm Matt... no, no. Hello, my name is Matt and I think... no, no, no. I-"  
  
He lost his foot and fell backwards and landed on the bushes. His dog started to run away (again). At that instance, the door opened... and Mimi was there smiling at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Matt replied.  
  
To be continued.... ^^  
  
  
  
Hi! So... like it? Want more? You know the rule: no next chapter if I don't get at least 5 reviews, k? Later.  
  
Meems. 


	3. it's her!

Hey, hey, sup, sup? You right. it's me! I changed a few things, ok?? Anyway, read it you want. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inspiration ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The conquest of true love... lasts forever."  
  
  
  
He lost his foot and fell backwards and landed on the bushes. His dog started to run away (again). At that instance, the door opened... and Mimi was there smiling at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Matt replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I couldn't believe my eyes, it was really her, her beautiful face smiling at me, the girl I was searching for like mad had accidentally found me. She looked at me with her gorgeous russet eyes and I felt as if all my strength was taken away from my body, I couldn't move an inch. She helped me search for my dog, while we did that we get to know each other... it was really great."  
  
Matt made a small pause and looked at his guitar. "That evening, when I got home, the sweet phrases came back again, so I begun to wrote them down, and also I made some decisions in my life..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt opened the door of his room and stepped inside, he went directly to his study desk, and started to write all his thoughts down.  
  
He was writing some stuff just when the door opens and a blonde man about forty five stepped into Matt's room and stood behind him. "Your report card arrived today, you did no good, we're so ashamed of you." He received no answer from Matt, he only kept writing. "What's this, son?"  
  
He took Matt's notepad and read its contents. "Why are you writing this crap, son, when you're supposed to be studying?"  
  
"It's not crap, dad... its poetry." Matt sighed.  
  
"What? Poetry? Poetry! This is crap. Look at yourself Matt, you're turning into your grandfather! Always writing songs, poems and all that kind of shit! He quit his job, so I had to crack my back working so I could pay my studies and bring some food to the table to help mom. Until one day, when he just ran away!"  
  
Matt's dad sat on the bed, as his voice had softened a bit and his eyes started to get watery. "He just leaved us two behind, saying that he was off to find his so called 'inspiration'..."  
  
"Dad, dad... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of grandpa, but I'm not going to run away or something. Plus, this isn't shit, dad, it's how I feel..."  
  
"What you feel?" He eyed his son oddly.  
  
"Yeah... dad, everything you read... a girl inspired me."  
  
"A girl? Do I know her?"  
  
"No, sorry dad, hopefully one day I'll bring her home so you can meet her. She's beautiful, so fun and wonderful." Matt paused and looked at his father, who was looking at what he had written down. "Dad? Is it ok if I go back to guitar and piano lessons?"  
  
"Sure, son. Is that also for this girl?"  
  
Matt blushed but nodded. His father smiled, "This girl must really be special."  
  
"She is dad."  
  
"Well, good luck with her. and with the guitar lessons too. But, please son, study for your exams next year."  
  
"I will dad, don't worry."  
  
His dad smiled. "I'll try." Then he stepped out of the room.  
  
*Later that night, in Matt's house.*  
  
"Really?" Michael asked Matt but his eyes didn't felt the TV, they were watching a football game. "That can't be true, I mean, you spent a whole week looking for her and SHE found YOU."  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe my eyes either, I thought I had some kind of hallucination..."  
  
"You sure it wasn't a hallucination? Today was a hot day, ya know?" James eyes were glued to the TV just like Michael.  
  
Matt turned around and stared at him for a while and said (in a kinda Ross -from Friends-way), "No."  
  
"C'mon guys, if our little Mattie-chan here says it's true, then it's true." Tai gave Matt a quick one arm hug, and continued watching the game.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Matt gave him a little handclap in his back in behalf on his appreciation. "You know guys, I was kinda thinking of entering guitar and piano lessons this summer..."  
  
"What?!" James turned his head to look at his friend. "Are you kidding? Piano?! That is something just for girls and queers."  
  
"Hey, that is so not true! Piano is very sophisticated, and perfect to some songs." Matt fought back.  
  
"First 'poems', now piano lessons? Man... what's happening to you?" Michael said as he chewed some popcorn.  
  
"It's for this girl too, huh?" Tai asked Matt, who blushed, nodded back. "Aaw, our friend here is in looove." He winked at him. "So when are you seeing her again?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Great, hope you don't ruin it." Michael said, Matt only gave him a glare then his eyes went back to his TV. Then they scored a touchdown, Michael jumped up. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's it baby!"  
  
"Dude, that was the other team's touchdown."  
  
"Oh shit, damn you! Damn you all to hell!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The next day was a pretty important day for me, it was the day I would finally go out with Mimi, and the day I started my guitar lessons. I remember I was totally nervous, more nervous than ever before..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt arrived at the music academy with a guitar in his hands, his guitar. He was nervous, but tried to shake it off. He looked around; it was pretty much deserted except for a lady who was in a desk looking at some papers and a little girl with apparently her mother over the waiting room.  
  
He went over to the lady in the desk to ask for some indications. "Um, excuse me Miss... hi, I um... I'm Yamato Ishida; I would like to speak a teacher."  
  
The older lady looked at him, "Sure, do you want to sign up for guitar lessons?"  
  
Matt only looked at her and then looked at his guitar. "Not precisely... I just brought this just in case..." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.  
  
"Ok, just hold on a sec." She gathered all the papers into a bunch and picked them up. "Please sit down."  
  
Matt was about to sit down on the chairs that are next to her desk but she stopped him. "No, not here. Over there, in the waiting room, please."  
  
"Oh, ok." Matt shrugged and made his way over to a single couch. He sat down and looked at the girl who was tuning some notes on her guitar, though hers was smaller and it looked older.  
  
She gave a quick peek at him and continued tuning her guitar. Matt hugged his guitar to his body and looked at the table, then the girl's voice caught his attention. "My guitar may be small and ugly but at least I know how to play."  
  
"Honey!" Her mother scolded her.  
  
But Matt didn't say a word; he just stuck his tongue out at the little girl who got up after her mother and left, her mother lecturing her.  
  
Then a voice made him look up. "Hi, I'm Gabriel and I'm a teacher here. You wanted to see me?" It was a man, around his mid forties carrying around a plant.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. I'd like to learn how to play my guitar so I can do this." Matt handed Gabriel his notepad (where he had written down all the poems and stuff), the teacher grabbed them and he gave Matt his plant.  
  
Gabriel looked at its contents and after a while he spoke. "This is pretty good. So you want to learn how to play the guitar so you can write your own songs?" Matt nodded, he continued. "I see, most of the guys come here so they can sing to the girl or to compose their own songs, too."  
  
"And it works?" Matt asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girls like that? Singing to them?"  
  
"Yeah, in most cases they do. They think its 'sweet'." He smiled at Matt. "So, want to start tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!" Matt answered exited.  
  
"Ok... give it to me."  
  
"What?" The blonde was confused.  
  
"My plant. Duh."  
  
*That night.*  
  
Matt was standing outside of Mimi's house, it's was nine o clock and he was there to pick her up and go for dinner.  
  
He looked so great that night; he had this blue-gray chemise with long sleeves but they were rolled up about his elbow, black denims and black shoes. He looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
He rang the bell and waited until the door opened, but it wasn't Mimi who opened. It was her maid. "Hey there handsome, looking for me?"  
  
"A-actually... I'm looking for M-mimi." Matt stuttered.  
  
"Oh, ok. Let me get her." She winked and Matt totally freaked out.  
  
He waited a little longer until the maid returned... but with an older lady. "Hi, I'm Silvia, Mimi's mother... you must be Matt."  
  
"That would be me, alright." He smiled at Silvia.  
  
She motioned him to enter the house. "Please, come on in... Mimi'll be ready in no time."  
  
"Thanks." Matt entered the house and admired the beauty of it.  
  
"Please take a seat; you're in your house." Silvia instructed him.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Tachikawa." He smiled at her who smiled back, and with that she left.  
  
Matt sat nervously on the couch waiting for Mimi. He played with his fingers to kill time, until he heard soft giggles. He looked around, hoping it would be Mimi, no one was there.  
  
Matt eyed the place and saw that over the chimney were some pictures, and there was one of Mimi. He stood up and made his way over to the chimney and picked up her picture. "Beautiful..." he whispered as he trailed his finger over the curves of her body as if it was really her.  
  
He heard again those annoying giggles and that made him drop Mimi's portrait and its glass broke. "Oh, shit!" he picked up the photo and placed it aside while he pushed the portrait and he pieces of glass under the couch, then he took Mimi's photo again.  
  
Matt smiled to himself. 'I'm going to keep this.' He stuffed it into his wallet.  
  
He heard some footsteps and quickly sat down on the couch again. A girl's head popped out of the back of the couch and giggled, Matt turned his head to the direction where the girl was but, since she hid, he didn't see anyone.  
  
Just then, the girl's head popped out of the other side of the couch and giggled, Matt turned again but saw no one, she hid again. Then the girl sat next to him, but she arrived on the other side and startled Matt because he was giving her his back. "Hi!"  
  
"Ahh!" Matt screamed when he saw her, but when she saw it was only a little girl he sighed. "Oh, hi."  
  
"I'm Mimi's little sister, Kari." The girl said.  
  
Then another girl, exactly as Kari, sat down at the other side of the couch. "Hi!"  
  
Matt turned around and saw Kari... only that it was not Kari. "Aah! Aah!" He took glances between each girl.  
  
"I'm Mimi's little sister, Kira." The girl smiled at Matt. "I'm also Kari's twin."  
  
"I think I notice that." Matt smiled at the girls.  
  
"Do you like Mimi?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, as a matter of a fact I do..." He blushed.  
  
"And does she like you back?" Kira asked.  
  
"I... I don't know... that's what I'm going to find out." He shrugged, he had never thought about if Mimi liked him back, he could only hope for it to be true.  
  
Kari and Kira got together and Kira 'whispered'. "What do you think about him?"  
  
"He's handsome."  
  
"Yeah, I think that too, he is much better than the last guy."  
  
"Tell me about it, so... do we give him a chance?" Kari looked into her sister's eyes.  
  
"You bet." Kira turned to Matt. "Do you want some peanuts?"  
  
Matt smiled, but when he was going to grab peanuts he grabbed a Barbie's® head. "Aah!"  
  
Kari's face went all mad. "I knew it was you who took my Barbie® and ripped her head."  
  
"It was an accident." Kira ran away and Kari followed her, but she accidentally hit Matt in his... well, she hit him in his 'delicates'.  
  
Matt bended down, until his chest almost reached his thighs, he only felt pain. "Ooh..." he closed his eyes... and that's how Mimi found him.  
  
She entered and saw Matt moaning. "Are you ok?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm... fine." He managed to say out loud. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah... are you sure you're ok?" Mimi eyed him with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He tried to get up but only got halfway; he took a deep breath and stands upright. "Let's go." Matt made little steps because of the pain that hadn't left his body.  
  
To be continued ^^  
  
  
  
Hey! Hope you like it! I checked my spelling and I believe it's better this way... I also added a few things, lol... um, leave a review, plz!!  
  
Meems. 


	4. you're in deep shit now

Hello ppl!!! Yeah, sorry it took me like forever to put this chapter up, but finally, it's here!!! I really hope you like it... But before we get on with the story, I'd like to thank all the ppl who reviewed my story.  
  
Thanks!!! You guys mean the world to me!!! Mmm... I do not own digimon, 'inspiracion', benny ibarra's song... oh, the 'amazing bear' thing actually it's 'mine'... yeah, that's why it sucks... lol. Oh, also, before you read this... you should know that I've corrected last chapters (my spelling mistakes, etc) and also I put some extra things too, so if you wanna check it out, be my guest!!! Ok, that was way too much chit chat, let's just get on with it already!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inspiration ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The conquest of true love... lasts forever."  
  
  
  
Matt guided Mimi out of her house and opened the door of his Pathfinder letting her go in. "Thanks." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back and went over to the other side and entered the car. He was putting his seatbelt when he heard her. "Don't you smell something... kinda weird?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Matt was walking down the stairs of his house, he was fastening his watch on. "I'll be back late, don't wait up for me."  
  
Then, he fell down flat on his face. Since he wasn't really putting attention to the stairs, he didn't see his dog in the base of the stairs resting. "Pirate..." he whispered rather irritated. "Mom! Pirate got in again!" His attention returned to the dog. "Go on... go to Tk..."  
  
The blonde made it out of his house, but once he was inside his car he smelled something strange.  
  
"Wha- what's that smell? Damn, it smells like shit..."  
  
Matt parked his car and got out. He raised his left foot and saw poop on his shoe. "Damn it, Pirate!" He went to the grass on the sidewalk and cleaned his shoe with it. "Fuck..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Ummm no... No, not at all. Why?" Matt said a little uncertain. 'Fuck'  
  
"No... It's nothing." Mimi curled up her nose and opened her window, so she wouldn't smell the dispersant atmosphere.  
  
Several uncomfortable silent minutes passed, Matt knew this wasn't a good sign, so he decided to break the ice. "I've been dying to meet you..." He looked at her, but she only smiled at him. "Yeah, anyway... tell me about you. What you like... what don't you like... what do you do... what don't you do... what you undo. Ha, ha, ha... undo. That's funny, ha, ha, ha." He left out a nervous laugh.  
  
Mimi was about to answer him but an idea crossed her mind; a sly smile appeared in her face. "Well... I don't like the way I am... I dislike noisy and crowded places. I also don't like meeting people... neither I like going out. I don't even know why I'm here. Where are you taking me to dinner?" Her voice demanded a quick answer.  
  
Matt was a little shocked but he ignored. "Well... I'm taking you to this amazing restaurant... they serve international food, it's called 'Bistro'. I bet you'll love it-"  
  
"What? 'Bistro'? I hate that restaurant! You know what? Take me home this instance."  
  
"Why? What? What happened?" Matt looked at her slightly confused.  
  
"Take me home! Otherwise I'll start screaming. Help! Someone! Please help me! He's trying to do something to me! Help..."  
  
She continued screaming, Matt was a little startled, "Ok, ok... sorry! I'll take you home! Just don't scream, please."  
  
"Help me, ha, ha, ha, ha..." The girl broke up in laughter. "Ha, ha, ha... sorry, it was a joke! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
The blonde looked at her as if he had lost her mind, then he started laughing too. "Don't ever scare me like that! Look, look what you've done, girl." He took her hand in his and brought it to his chest, just where the heart is.  
  
The girl slightly blushed as she felt his heart slamming against her palm and Matt also reddened when he realized that he was holding her hand against his chest. "Um..." he threw her hand away quickly from his body and continued staring at the road.  
  
"Sorry for that joke... but you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Mimi giggled. "Well, now... seriously... I'm twenty-three years old, my birthday is on August 30th, I love pets and children. I also love watching cartoons."  
  
"Cartoons?"  
  
"Yeah, cartoons. My favorite one is 'The Amazing Bears'... I know it sounds kinda dull but they're quite funny and cute. My favorite character is the Koala Bear... one day when I was little, I go to my bedroom and find this giant Koala stuffed bear in my bed with a note attached to it. It said "To the most beautiful girl in this planet, from the person who loves her more than anyone else in the entire world". My dad gave it to me, and I totally love it. It was the last gift I ever got from him..."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Matt looked at her slightly worried.  
  
"He died a couple of months later."  
  
"Oh, I so sorry... I didn't knew that-"  
  
"It's ok," she interrupted him, "I already moved on, it happened long time ago. Things like that happen." Mimi smiled and he returned her gesture.  
  
"So, every time you see this cartoon, you are reminded of your father?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, you can say so... yeah, it's part of the reason it's my favorite. Well, that's much about me. Tell me about you, I also want to get to know you."  
  
"Well, I like movies... I like music... I like theatre, but lately I've been writing stuff."  
  
"Really? You write? And what stuff do you write?"  
  
Matt took a while answering that, and answered a little weak as if he expected her to laugh at him. "Poetry..."  
  
"Wow... that's very curious; I've never met someone who liked to write poetry. I think it's nice."  
  
The blue-eyed was about to talk again when his cell phone rang. "Sorry... this will just take a minute." He grabbed his cell and answered it, "Yes?"  
  
"Listen carefully..." a husky voice said, "act as if nothing was going on."  
  
Matt frowned and rolled his eyes. "Who is this?"  
  
"Stop doing stupid questions and listen," the man made a pause. "Follow my instructions and nothing will happen to the girl... I'm... going... to kidnap you. But don't even try to stop it 'cuz you'll both die! We've been watching you for a while, understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I understand." Matt stuttered. Mimi raised an eyebrow and looked at him rather conceded.  
  
"We've been watching you for a while and we've realized you're just a fucking bastard that has more than you deserve... A little ahead you'll be reaching a stop light, you'll pass it and stop you car under the bridge. You'll get out of the car, go to the front, you put your hands in the trunk and don't you dare move, understood?"  
  
"Yes, I understand... in a few moments I'll stop." And with that, the other guy hung up. Matt looked stunned for a second but Mimi made him snap out of the trance.  
  
"Matt... Matt are you ok? What's going on? Who was that?" She asked concerned when she looked at his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok... nothing's wrong, it was just a friend... yeah, just a friend." His voice was shaky, as well as his hands. "Everything's fine." He sighed really hard.  
  
She looked at him, not really believing what he was saying. "Ok..."  
  
Once they were down the bridge, Matt did what he was told to and stopped the car. Mimi looked at him again. "What's wrong Matt? Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Yeah, um... the motor's getting hot; I'm going to see what's... what's wrong." He said as he got out of the car and started walking over to the front of it. Once he was there, he placed his hands in his trunk and waited.  
  
A Silver BMW 320i stopped just in front of his truck. He heard a door opening, then closing, and finally footsteps. Matt gulped. 'This is it...'  
  
Matt saw the reflection of a man standing behind him in the painting of his car, and he felt something against his lower back. Then, the same husky voice from the cell phone said very close to his hear. "This is it, bastard; you're in deep shit now..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum, dum, duuuuuuuuuum!!! Oh, lookie, lookie!!! What has happened??? OMG this can't be happening!!! No Matt, no story!!! Help!!! We must do something!!! Do you know what you have to do??? Review!!! This may be the only thing that can save Matt... so do it already!!! Ha, ha, ha... don't worry... don't pressure. Just leave a review, how hard can that be???  
  
I'd like to say Thank you to:  
  
*Sincere Angel - thanks, here it is!!! :) *strawberri shortcake - thank you!!! *young-baby-playah - I'm so happy you like my story, yeah, I wanted Mimi's sister to be kinda fun... guess it worked huh? (at least I hope so!) sorry again it took me so long to post this chapter, but here it is... I think it's not small... well, I hope so... *Gloria - ok a ver si puedo *Flaviana - he, he sorry... ^^U * (blank) - thanks, I will *LOVE WITCH - hey, girl!!! What's up with pretty Mimi??? You never continued it... you can still put lemon on it, just address it as rated R, ff.net doesn't really care... it's great you like my fic, the Matt keeping Mimi's picture was a sudden idea, but I thought it was kinda sweet... but my fic will be too sweet, so sweet it may drive you crazy u.u''' ha, ha, ha yeah! I'm from Mexico, that's why I have other fics but in Spanish, lol... k, guess I'll see ya later! *xCherryx - thanks, well, here it is girl! *Miyuki Hamasaki - Thanks, I think so too. *confuzedazngurl637 - Thank you! I like mimato too! *L&H - thanks, ha, ha, ha, the dog's fine, see? *water spirit ^.~ - Thank you! *Princess of light - Thank you, here you go. *AMYABGEL - thank you! *Fuschia - Thanx 4 reviewing! *myung - thank you! *E-chan Hidaka - thanks... I know, I kinda have a thing 4 ppl falling down ^^U lol... *twilight guardian - hi! Thanx! Say thanx to your sis too!  
  
Oh, yeah... btw, you may have noticed I didn't use Matt's POV but I realized it wasn't necessary so whatever!!! ^^U lol... see ya later 


	5. Author's Note read me betareaders needed

PLEASE!!! READ MEEEEEE!!! (PRETTY PLEASE!!!)  
  
hey ppl!  
  
wazzap... sorry... this ain't a chapter... but here's the deal... i'm looking for some beta-reader, i believe they are ppl who read chapters before time and makes you aware of your gramatical mistakes and stuff... also, they tell you if you need to write more or change stuff or give you ideas... and i really need ppl like that... right now i'm working on the continuation of "our last years in high school" and "inspiration" as well as some other fics in my native language, spanish... oh, yeah, i'm also working on a harry potter lemon fic and some x-men evolution fics... which could possibly held some kind of lemon as well... so i just want two people who can be my beta-reader who doesn't mind reading lemon fics or extremely sweet ones or extremely stupid ones, k? anyone interested please, let me know... um, what else? oh, yeah... you can contact me by writing a mail to: perabelesana_mar@hotmail.com or moris_mpv@hotmail.com (just in case one of them is saturated)  
  
when i've got a beta-reader i'll put new chapters up (and maybe some new stories... lol ^^)  
  
well, that's it... thanx for your time!!!  
  
Ana (a.k.a. Velika Lubov or mimi girl... whatever!)  
  
pd. oh, yeah... also... if someone knows how can i put bold, italic and all that stuff in my stories?? please, you'd be of great help!!! 


End file.
